Learning To Trust
by Pricat
Summary: Morrick has spent a month on Earth but he's still sad until his father Izz gets a human cold and he's the only one who can cure him. Plus the Angel of Darkness's son is out for revenge. Can he and his friends stop him?
1. Wanting to Help

Learning To Trust

_A/N. This is another Five Children and IT fic I felt like writing. I got the idea last weekend because I had the flu but I'm still recovering from it. It's about trying to open up to others even though you're afraid or if you live in another world and you don't know a lot like Morrick. I hope people enjoy this._

Morrick woke up at the crack of dawn in Leah's room.

He was a Psammead teenager but was shy and nervous.

Even though he and his father Izz along with his sister Elisa were part of a family with Leah, her friend and her brother David, he felt like he couldn't trust.

Izz and the others had tried to get him to open up but he never did.

Elisa looked worried as he drank from the juice carton.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

"It's Izz.

Come with me." She told him.

They went into Carley's room.

Izz was in bed beside Carley.

She was in her Psammead form.

Izz or Izzard J Nassicus as known to the Arian Knights in Aria was Morrick's father.

They'd been reunited a month ago.

Morrick heard him coughing and sneezing up a storm.

"What happened to him?

Why is he like this?

He's not.... is he?" the teenage Psammead asked scared.

"No Morrick he won't die but he has a very nasty cold which will make him weak until somebody heals him with magic." Elisa replied.

Morrick sighed with relief.

"Actually you have to do it.

Only a Psammead can heal another Psammead when they're inflicted with a cold." she told him.

"Let me guess, it's not a Psammead cold is it?" Morrick asked her.

"It's.... a human one." Elisa answered.

They then went back down stairs into the kitchen and found Leah there.

"Hey guys you're up early.

You probably couldn't sleep either huh?" she said to them.

"It's Izz.

He's sick with a flu bug.

That's why he was coughing up a storm last night sleeping.

I hope he's okay." Elisa said.

Leah looked worried at that.

_"dDoes Carley know this?_

_She probsably does._

_I hope he'll be okay."_ she thought making pan cakes.

But somebody was watching them.

It was the Angel of Darkness's son Yashu.

"So these are the guys that defeated my Mom?

They don't look tough to me like Krya said." he thought leaving the house.

Leah noticed Carley was quiet as they walked to school.

"What's wrong?" she asked her.

"It was a vision I had last night.

It was to do with Aria.

The Angel of Darkness's son Yashu is angry and wants revenge.

We've gotta stop him before he does something bad for both worlds." she told her.

Leah nodded.

She seemed worried hearing that.

Brittany and the other Anime Club members wondered what was wrong with Leah but she shook it off.

"It's nothing guys." she said softly.

When they returned home. they found Elisa was worried.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked her as she was on her shoulders.

"It's Morrick.

He locked himself in your room and won't come out!

I've tried everything I could think of." she told her as they went to Carley's room.

Izz was awake in bed but was weak, very weak.

His grey fur was white and he had a massive head ache.

He had been coughing a lot today along with sneezing and using tissues.

"How're you?" Leah asked him.

"Still worse.

I'm more worried about Morrick.

I heard him in Leah's room.

I know what's bugging him.

He feels alone, like he has nobody to count on.

I tried helping him but he exploded, then locked himself in Leah's room." he replied coughing slightly.

"Rest Izz.

We'll handle him." Carley said as they left the room.

She then transformed into Ogre Child and broke down the door.

"Thanks." Leah said.

"You're welcome." she said transforming back into herself.

"Morrick...... we just wanna help." Leah told him but he was curled up in a ball asleep.

They picked him up gently and went downstairs......


	2. Power Surge

Learning to Trust

_A/N Here's the next chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed._

Leah was making Halloween cookies in the kitchen as Morrick woke up.

"What's going on?

Do I smell cookies?" he said.

Carley laughed at that.

"You can have cookies after we talk." She said as he saw Elisa and David come in.

He was dressed as the Grim Reaper while Elisa was just herself.

"Cool costume David.

I see somebody's in the spooky mood early." She told him.

"Thanks." David answered her.

"What do we have to talk about?" Morrick asked them nervous.

"About why you were in such a bad mood yesterday.

You're not in trouble.

We're just worried about you." Leah told him.

"I'm sorry but I was scared and mad." Morrick told them.

"Scared?

Was it because of your Dad?

He'll be okay." Carley told him.

"Yes it was that a little.

I'm not strong enough to use magic to help him and I'm scared.

You heard what Elisa said.

He'll just leep getting weaker." He told them tears falling.

"You will be.

You're the Knight of Love, remember?

You can use the Flame of Love that burns within you to help." Carley replied.

"I-I can't.

My powers are only strong in Aria, remember?

Like Ogre Child's are." He answered sadly.

Leah sighed as she and Carley went to their rooms to get changed.

At their school there was a Halloween party.

Leah came out dressed as a zombie ninja with katanas and a Leaf Village head band.

Carley was already dressed but was with Izz .

"How're you feeling?" she asked handing him tissues.

"Bad.

Is Morrick okay?

I noticed he's down stairs.

Maybe he feels alone because in Aria he had Jen and the other Arian Knights to count on." he told her.

"Yeah you're right.

He said something about not being able to use his Flame of Love to help cure you." she replied hugging him.

"But what if you get infected with my germs?" he asked.

"It's okay Izard.

I already had it a month ago, remember?" she answered him.

"Yes I do." he replied smiling.

She was dressed like Jack Skellington but was the Pumpkin Queen.

She also had white make up on her face and dark rings around her eyes to make the look complete.

"Carley you ready?" she heard Leah say from down stairs.

"Yeah I'm coming!" she replied grabbing her back pack and symbol cane.

Morrick was confused about why they were dressed up as he had snuck into Carley's back pack.

"Halloween's great!

You get to dress up, get candy and have a lot of fun.

But I love the mystical side of the holiday where it is said spirits will return to walk the earth for this one night alone.

It's pretty cool once you think of it." Carley explained to him but noticed the lok on Morrick's face.

_"You think I could see her again?_

_I only got to talk to her once in the Forest of Love before that jerk Yashu hurt her!_

_I bet he's..... the one who infected my Dad with those germs!" _he mused as they entered the high school.

Leah noticed that some of the Anime Club was dressed up as people from Naruto and other animes.

But Leah noticed something was wrong with Morrick as they put him in Carley's locker.

"_No, not today!_

_Why does his Flame of Darkness have to remerge today on the most mystical day of the year?_

_Of course because Arian magic is stronger on Halloween especially dark magic!_

_Yashu knew this._

_He knows Morrick would have poor control today because of the magic increase._

_Maybe today I could defeat him._

_Since Ogre Child's Ogreix is very powerful at this time of year._

_It's worth a shot."_ she thought as they walked to English.

Yashu cackled as he entered the hallway coming to where Morrick was.

"W-What do you want?" Morrick growled angrily.

"You.

Don't you know?

This day is when all Arian's magic is very powerful especially yours." he told him cackling.

Morrick clutched his furry head in agony.

It was because the Flame of Darkness was trying to break loose.

"N-No!

Gotta remain in control!" he said struggling.

"It's no use Morrick.

Don't you want to be the Prince of Darkness and rule?" he said to him.

"I don't wanna do anything that'll hurt people I care about!" Morrick replied to him growling.

Yashu cackled as he disappeared with him.

Leah saw her friend sink to her knees in agony.

"What's wrong?" she asked her.

"It's Morrick.

His power is getting out of control.

I have to calm him down using Ogreix." Carley told her.

She watched as her friend transformed into Ogre Child and disappeared.

Yashu cackled as Morrick's fur began to change.

It was a sign that his dark powers were about to break loose.

"_No I won't let it out!_

_I remember what happened last time."_ he thought.

"Leave him alone!" he heard somebody yell as Yashu was hit by a blast of Ogreix.

He was relieved to see Ogre Child.

"Don't worry Morrick.

We're getting out of here." she said as he fainted.

Yashu cackled as he shot a spiked feather which went into Morrick's arm.

The Psammead growled in pain.

Ogre Child then felt strange powers bubbling within her.

Suddenly Leah saw a storm surround her friend as she arrived in Aria.

"What happened?" she asked as the storm faded and her friend fainted but they were back in her room.

Izz saw the worry in her hazel eyes.

"Don't worry I'll explain." he said to her.....


	3. Past Wounds

Learning to Trust

_A/N Here's chapter three._

"Will they be okay?" Leah asked worried.

"Yes they'll be okay.

They're exhausted from the power surge earlier." Izz answered her.

"Power surge?

What power surge?" she told herself.

"On Halloween Arian magic is increased a lot.

Yashu took this to mind and used it against Morrick.

He used the fact that he wants to be with his mother." He told her.

Izz saw fear in Elisa's eyes.

She knew how it hurt Morrick to hear about his mother.

"I never knew he had a Mom.

What happened to her?" David asked him.

"Her name was Yana.

She was a Nymmphead, a Psammead in a nymph's body.

She cared for Morrick but….. his real father was evil." Izz told him.

"_Now I know why Morrick is so worried about trying to heal Izz._

_Because of his mother, Morrick feels afraid of losing him." _He thought as he saw Morrick come in.

"Good morning.

How're you?" he asked him.

"I-I'm okay.

I….. heard you guys talking." He whispered softly.

"I'm sorry you heard that but they were curious." he said to him.

Leah watched him run out of the room.

"I knew he'd be upset hearing us talk.

He still hasn't forgotten what happened to his mother." Elisa told them.

"Why?

What happened to her?" Leah asked them.

"Only Morrick knows and he hasn't even told me." Izz replied weakly.

David saw her leave.

"_What happened to him?_

_Maybe I can get him to talk."_ she thought as she found Morrick curled up in a ball in the living room.

He was shivering in fear.

"Morrick you okay?

You don't look so great.

Your father was worried about you.

Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?" she told him.

Morrick looked at her before talking.

"O-Okay I'll tell you.

I was sent into the Forest of Love to train with my mother.

She was about to teach me when Yashu showed up and started attacking her.

I wanted to stop her..... but I froze.

I wished I could've done something.

She survived but became a mortal.

Since coming here, I've been trying to find her but no luck." he explained with tears running down his face.

"It'll be okay.

You're part of a family.

I know you'll find her." she told him softly.

He nodded as he walked out of there.

He was confused, scared.

Yashu smiled seeing that.....


End file.
